


Wrong All Right

by Lumelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity, Kageyama Tobio in a Skirt, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Pre-Relationship, Questioning, Supportive Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Kageyama is trying something ridiculous. Except somehow it doesn't turn out quite that ridiculous. Hinata certainly doesn't seem to think so.





	Wrong All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama questioning gender while trying on a skirt was requested. How could I resist?

The sound of the fabric seemed awfully loud even over the obnoxious music that blared through the store.

It was just his imagination, of course. There was no way anyone could hear it, never mind know exactly what he had in the dressing room with him. Trying on clothes was what people did here, there was nothing wrong with it.

His hands were absolutely not shaking as he opened his pants and pushed them down his legs. That would have been entirely ridiculous, and he was definitely not ridiculous. He was just trying on clothes, and there was nothing wrong with that.

Reaching for the clothes he had piled up, Kageyama steeled himself as he picked out the soft fabric hidden between all the sportswear. The top layer felt almost immaterial, light and transparent under his fingers. He stepped through the waistband carefully, drawing the garment up over his legs. He wasn’t entirely sure of the size, but the elastic waistband should hopefully make up for that.

The fabric settled at his hips with surprising ease. It wasn’t supposed to feel that natural, he was pretty sure, yet this felt no different from wearing a pair of shorts. Better, even, as his legs were free to move under the light fabric. Looking in the mirror, he gathered up his T-shirt, holding it out of the way.

Kageyama looked at his reflection, fully expecting to see something ridiculous. This was obviously a joke, after all, something that would only ever look like the result of a stupid dare. Instead, he saw something… pretty, almost. Gathering up the shirt emphasized his slim look and made the skirt at his hips look even more delicate. If he hadn’t known better, he would have called the person he saw in the mirror beautiful. This wasn’t him at all, not the gangly and awkward frame he still wasn’t convinced he would ever grow into no matter how well he learned to control it. He saw someone entirely else, and while he wasn’t sure he knew this person, he certainly wanted to.

His face heated up with a blush, and Kageyama tried to hide his face with his hand. That just made his reflection look even more delicate and sweet, something he was definitely not. It should have been disgusting, or at the very least laughable, yet he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

He figured it was fine to stare for a bit. He needed to remember this, because there was no way he could ever do this again.

It took Kageyama a while to tear his gaze away. At last, though, he managed to take off the skirt, pulling his pants and shoes back on with haste. He shoved the skirt back between the pile of more acceptable clothes, trying to keep his blush under control. All he had to do now was get out, slip the skirt off into some out of the way rack while nobody was watching, and leave the store. Nobody would ever know anything.

Of course, what he hadn’t counted on was literally running into someone in his haste to hide all evidence.

The first shock was bad enough, as Kageyama tried his best to keep himself from falling while also keeping the skirt hidden between the other pieces of clothing. Then he looked up — well, more like down, as he had managed to straighten up at this point — to see a familiar face.

“Kageyama?” Hinata blinked up at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Nothing!” It only occurred to him a moment later that this was very obviously a lie, considering he was carrying an armful of clothes. “Uh, I mean. I was looking for clothes, but didn’t find anything.”

“Oh? Didn’t take you to be picky about that stuff.” Hinata’s eyes lit up with a mad idea, because of course he would make everything a hundred times more complicated. “Hey, I’ll help you get everything back on the racks!”

“I can do that!” Perhaps his voice was a bit too rash, though, since Hinata blinked and looked taken aback. “Ah. I’m… I’m fine.”

“Nah, I don’t mind. We can go get something to eat after.” Before Kageyama could truly protest, Hinata reached to grab the clothes. Kageyama held on as well as he could, but this resulted in Hinata pulling only some of them away. Which left the skirt on top of the pile still in his arms, with its obviously different fabric and style.

Not that he’d actually hoped to get away with it, Hinata had the worst habit of noticing things he absolutely shouldn’t, but if Kageyama had been foolish enough to hope not to get noticed he'd definitely ruined it by blushing. Hinata looked at his blushing face, then down at the now revealed skirt, his eyes widening.

“Hey, what’s that?”

“Nothing.” Kageyama crushed the clothes to his chest, hoping to hide the skirt. “Just… leave me be, okay?”

“But! That doesn’t look like nothing!” Hinata tried to grab the skirt, too, but Kageyama managed to dodge him this time. “What’s that?”

“Just… leave it.” Kageyama was fairly sure his face resembled a tomato by now. “Weren’t you going to take those away?”

“Oh, right!” Easily distracted, at least. “We can talk over food!” …Or perhaps not.

Kageyama certainly didn’t hang up everything properly, shoving the remaining clothes on the nearest shelf he could find and wondering if he could run out of the store before Hinata noticed. Of course, this was one of the few times when Hinata managed to exceed expectations, showing up almost immediately.

“Okay, come on. I’m starving.” Which apparently warranted grabbing Kageyama by the arm and dragging him along. Why Hinata thought this was fine, Kageyama had no idea, but it was easier to follow along than make a scene. Maybe if he played along he could convince Hinata to forget about this whole mess. Probably not, but it was worth a try.

Some part of him almost hoped Hinata would forget on the way, but that was clearly not going to happen. Really, Kageyama was probably lucky he at least waited until they were seated to start the conversation rather than interrogating him while they were waiting to order their food.

“So.” Hinata already had ketchup on the corner of his mouth, which shouldn’t have been possible when they hadn’t even started eating yet, but Hinata was often impossible. “What was that about?”

“You mean, besides you being nosy?” So he was a bit on the edge. Clearly it was understandable under the circumstances.

“Hey, I just want to know what’s going on with my friend. Is that bad?”

Kageyama bit back a question about whether they were supposed to be friends. That would not get him a good reaction, he knew that much by now. “I told you. I was shopping. You interrupted me.”

“So you were just shopping for… that kind of thing?” Hinata tilted his head to the side, looking like a curious puppy. A curious puppy with ketchup on his face. “What was that, a dress?”

“It was a skirt!” It only occurred to him belatedly that this was probably not the answer he should have given. The grin that took over Hinata’s face confirmed it.

“See? It’s not that hard.” Hinata stuck a french fry into his mouth, somehow grinning around it. “So, what’s the problem? Wrong size? Wrong color? You looked pretty upset there.”

“What do you mean?” Kageyama blinked. “It’s obvious what the problem is!”

“Not to me.” Hinata shrugged as though this was utterly trivial. “I mean, it’s not my style, but it if works for you…”

“I was… curious.” Kageyama tried not to blush too much, taking a petulant sip of his drink. “I tried it on. It looked stupid. You can forget it.”

“Huh, I don’t know. I think I’d need to see it for myself before I believe you.” Hinata grabbed one of Kageyama’s fries now, because apparently he didn’t have enough of his own. “I mean, you could probably pull it off. You’ve got the legs for it.”

“That’s not the point!” Kageyama resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands. “Skirts are for girls.”

“And pants are for boys, but I still see girls wearing them all the time.”

“It’s not the same thing.” Kageyama wished it had been. Or perhaps he didn’t, it was hard to say. This whole thing was confusing.

“Well, it should be.” Hinata looked up to him as though this was something really serious and important. “Did you like it?”

“I told you. It was ridiculous.”

“You wouldn’t be blushing like that if you really thought that.” Hinata hummed to himself. “You know, I think you’d look pretty in a nice skirt.”

“Are you saying I’m a girl?” Kageyama gritted his teeth.

“I don’t know. Do you want me to?” How could Hinata even say that? “I mean, I’d probably prefer you as a guy, that’d mean we can play in the same tournaments, but if you’re happy as a girl, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Just because you don’t see a problem doesn’t mean there isn’t one.” Never mind that Kageyama couldn’t even bring himself to consider any such things. He wasn’t a girl, of course he wasn’t a girl, he was a guy and he absolutely didn’t want to wear skirts or dresses because that would have been ridiculous and wrong.

“Or it just means I’m not the one with a problem.” Hinata shrugged again. “You know, I’ve no idea what’s going through your head. Rarely do unless it’s about volleyball. But if you like a bit of a breeze around your legs, for whatever reason, I don’t care. And if someone else cares, I’m going to kick their ass.”

“Nobody else’s opinion is going to come up unless you start telling them.” Kageyama swallowed. “…I don’t want you to tell.”

“Eh, maybe you should ask more nicely.” At Kageyama’s glare, Hinata grinned. Grinned! The nerve. “Hey, don’t worry. I’ve got a lot of things I can laugh at you for that won’t amount to social suicide on your part. But if someone finds out from elsewhere, the offer to kick their ass stands.”

At the moment, Kageyama wasn’t sure what to think, besides feeling some sort of relief at Hinata’s promise of silence. Half a burger and some more fries later the conversation had turned to volleyball, which was a much more comfortable topic.

How Hinata managed to slip the package into Kageyama’s bag a few days later, Kageyama wasn’t sure. There wasn’t even a name, just a haphazardly wrapped package tucked away in the middle of his belongings. Still, it was obvious who it was form, especially when Kageyama got home and opened the package.

It was the skirt. The same skirt he had been trying on, same size and color and everything, even though Hinata had only gotten a brief look at it. Again, being way too observant for anyone’s own good.

The skirt still felt nice on him. It should have been ridiculous, but it wasn’t, it was pretty and smooth and… and right. This felt very, very right.

Kageyama’s message to Hinata was brief and to the point. ‘Thanks.’

The answer came almost immediately, because Hinata had no patience. ‘Let me know when you’re up for a fashion show.’

Kageyama should have said no. It was a terrible idea, the worst idea, and the best possible outcome was Hinata laughing at him and making fun of him. Yet somehow this moment, this brief moment of wearing a skirt in the privacy of his own room and feeling right instead of wrong was obviously messing with his head, because he did not text back an immediate refusal.

Maybe it was all wrong, but right now, it felt right.


End file.
